Inuyasha's chat room arguments
by Fon Purin
Summary: Inuyasha,kagome,Shippo,Miroku, and Sango all have computers for the summer, shippo and Inuyasha are sharing the same house,and everyone else is seperated for this summer.
1. day 1

Inuyasha's chat room

Day one

**Inuyasha**: Hmmmmm.Damn thing how do I invite people?

**Kagome:**You just did stupid

**Inuyasha:** Oh I did! Ha stupid thing whatever you're called ha I beat you!

**Kagome:** Um Inuyasha calm down.

**Inuyahsa: **I know I know but ha! Anywayz hey where's that stupid monk at?

**Kagome:** he should be joining soon I invited him!

**Inuyasha:** No woman, baka, now we have to listen to that womanizer rank about his new girlfriend!

**Kagome:** What a new girlfriend?Who? How come I never heard about this?Geez men, they think women are the secondary source don't they? Well not anymore I'm going to invite Sango and see what she thinks about this!

**Meroku: ** **Hi Kagome, hi Inuyasha what's up?**

**Kagome:** oh nothing, I'm just telling Inuyasha that women are so much better than men!

**Meroku: Oh Inuyasha how dare you, of course women are… hey wait a minute kagome what do you think your saying? It is us men who shape the social life of the women therefore we are more important!**

**Sango: **_hi inuyasha, Kagome, and Meroku!_

**Kagome:** Hi Sango we R talking bout who's better the stupid, not as good looking men or the attractive, smart, and more powerful women?

**Sango: **_Oh women are definitely the best no question asked, first off we are better at tumbling, second we know how to cook and third we don't run always during fights!_

**Inuyasha:** Hey that was only once and I had to go to the bathroom you can't blame me for you guys wanting to fight!

**Kagome: **We were fighting to save your sorry behind!

**Inuyasha:** yea right you all probably wanted to take all the credit.

**Kagome: **Nu uh we were fighting to save you, gees you were the one with the tail between your legs!

**Inuyasha:** Give a man a break I mean I really had to go!

**Sango:**_ yea and that Chinese girl sitting next to you by the bathroom door seemed to take the need to go to the bathroom away didn't she?_

**Inuyasha:** no! I couldn't go to the bathroom because someone was already in there!

**Meroku: Oh yea that was me! I tell you that was a nice bathroom for being out in the woods!**

**Sango: **_That's where you were? We thought you had gotten eaten! Anyway not the point, you were just by the bathroom to flirt with that Chinese girl!_

**Meroku: Chinese girl? I didn't see one! Was she nice? How big was her butt?**

**Sango: **_Meroku! Hey have you realized I was here? I'm your girlfriend!_

**Meroku: yea I'm just getting to know the "social" women in this city is there anything wrong with that?**

**Kagome:** hey people I have to go; we'll talk about this later! Buh bye!

**Inuyasha: **I think we should all go its like 9:30 and shippo's step dad will be mad if I stay on any longer!

**All:Bye**


	2. day2

Inuyasha's chat room

Day 2

**Kagome: **Hi Shippo, what's Inuyasha doing?

**Shippo:** He is reading everything we write to make sure I don't say anything to you about anything.

**Kagome:** Oh I see koolio!

**Sango: **_Hi people!_

**Meroku: **Hi all how are you ladies and Shippo?

**Kagome:** I'm fine but people keep putting pranks on my voicemail! I wonder who they could be from!

**Sango:**_ Not me!_

**Meroku: **Not me but what are they saying?

**Shippo:** I think I know who it is but first what are they saying?

**Kagome:** Well I listen to it and it says things like "you've got mail" and "Is your refrigerator running?"

**Meroku: **It's probably Inuyasha!

**Shippo: **yea it is he's sitting right here using my cell phone.

**Kagome:** Owsariii!

**Sango:**_ Guess what happened?_

**Kagome: ** what?

**Sango:**_ I had the strangest dream ever! I was walking down a dirt road and all of a sudden a big bee came out of nowhere and started to attack me!_

**Inuyasha:** Naraku I knew it!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha where'd you come into this conversation?

**Inuyasha: **Since I figured out how to use Shippo's cell phone!

**Shippo: **its ok I get free anywhere anytime minutes on the weekends.

**Inuyasha: **What are those?Are they evil?

**Sango:**_ Inuyasha shut up and let me get on to my dream and no it was not Naraku you haven't heard all of it! Okay I got my armor and everything on and all of a sudden I see Bowling balls falling from the sky!_

**Inuyasha: **Ha I knew they would come!

**Meroku: **Who?

**Shippo: **Supposedly aliens would send an army of bowling balls down to the earth and destroy all of humanity!

**Sango: **_ No it was just a dream! Baka! Anyway, I tried to doge them and one was coming straight at me and I ducked and I don't know why but Inuyasha was standing right behind me and it hit him in the face and his Ramen fell into my hands._

**Kagome: **Have you been eating frosted flake cereal and nasty fake cherries before bed?

**Sango:**_ No………… okay yes I have. Anyway and then I woke up! It was the weirdest thing ever! Well gotta go Buh bye!_

**All:** bye

**Inuyasha:** but…. Wait I still haven't gotten any Ramen!


	3. Day3

Inuyasha's chat room arguments

Day 3

**Kagome:** Hi everyone!

**Inuyasha:** Hi

**Shippo: **hi

**Miroku: Hi**

**Sango: **_Hi_

**Kagome: ** Yaaaaaaaay! Tomorrow we actually get to see each other I am so excited!

**Shippo: **Yea I know, what are we going to do?

**Kagome:** I dunno.

**Inuyasha: **Well I hope we don't spend it waiting for me to finish sitting! cough cough Kagome!

**Kagome:** Hey if you deserve it you're going to get it.

**Sango:**_ lol_

**Miroku: **lol

**Kagome: ** Maybe we can go to the fair!

**Sango: **_I don't think so, remember last time? Inuyasha almost killed the strength dude because he wouldn't let inuyasha go again and we got kicked out._

**Kagome: **Oh yea I remember, that was funny!

**Inuyasha: **No it wasn't the dude just didn't want to compete against my strong self!

**Miroku: No offense Inuyasha but your not exactly the strongest dude when it comes to using your father's sword.**

**Inuyasha: **Shut up you perverted monk! By the way how are you and Sango doing?

**Sango: **_We are doing just fine thank you! It's none of your business anyway!_

**Inuyasha: **Why? Cause you guys were kissing?

**Sango: **_Maybe and even if we were it's none of your business! Besides I don't see you and Kagome Kissing!_

**Inuyasha: **We aren't going out!

**Miroku: Well you should you like her and Kagome don't you like Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: **Well….umm…

**Miroku: See told you she did!**

**Sango: **_ see so you guys should go out!_

**Inuyasha: **With her? Ha like I'd ever go out with that...

**Kagome: **With that what? Even though we aren't near each other I can still call you and make you sit!

**Shippo: **lol. Well you guys should it's agreed you two are officially going out!

**Kagome and Inuyasha: **ah but…but… she….he... me. And

**Sango: **_You two are going out get over it no if and's or but's about it!_

**Kagome: **Fine! Bye people I have to go now

**All: **buh bye!


	4. celebration

Inuyasha's Chat Room arguments

Celebration day!

Ring….Ring….ring….. "Hello?" "Hi, Inuyasha it's Kagome we are meeting at my house in ten minutes okay!" Kagome said. She closed her monkey cell phone and put it on the table. She sighed; today was going to be awesome! First she had to finish the cake for the picnic by the lake and then she could get dressed and ready to go! She put the cake in the oven and ran to get dressed. When she came back the cake was gone, but the oven was still on. "Hmm, I wonder who could've taken my cake!" kagome wondered aloud. Ding Dong! She went to answer the door; it was Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku. "Hi everyone you guys can have a seat wherever." She said. They all put their food into a small basket and then began to decide on things to do that day. "I for one think we should go to the beach, it's so sunny and hot!" Sango suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok we'll go to the beach and bring the picnic with us, but first does anyone know what happened to my cake that was in the oven?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, he stared back. "What? What'd I do? I didn't do anything why are you all staring at me?" Inuyasha asked. Hmmmm….he's oblivious to what we are talking about, thought kagome. "Whatever, lets go!" kagome said.

They soon arrived at the Bregan beach, and put everything down on the beach, Sango and Kagome went to change. "Inuyasha, I'll be right back ok." Miroku said. Inuyasha turned just in time to see Miroku chasing another woman down the beach. He shook his head, hey I wonder where Shippo went, Inuyasha thought. He shrugged his shoulder, and then he saw something wriggling under the sand in a small hole. He went to go check it out. When Kagome and Sango got back from changing, they saw Inuyasha being chased and then chasing a crab. "Well at least we know Inuyasha made a new friend." Kagome said. The girls started laughing, "hey Inuyasha where's that perverted monk at?" shouted Sango. "Oh you mean miroku? He's ow, chasing ow another ow woman." He said.

To be continued…..


End file.
